


Tainted Love.

by KrazyAngel



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M, Other, Vampire Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyAngel/pseuds/KrazyAngel
Summary: A vampire an a angel, the most unlikely relationship. Until death did you part however, it took a trip to the empty for Castiel to come to terms with what he wanted, the one thing that could hold the both of you together. What would he be willing to give up by giving himself over to corruption and darkness?
Relationships: AU!Castiel/OC Female Vampire
Kudos: 2





	Tainted Love.

**Author's Note:**

> This has no beginning or end of sorts, it's mainly a re-work of what I have posted on Tumblr.
> 
> This will be kept a one-shot for the time being.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temptation can become too strong to ignore, even for an angel.

**_He's been gone for quite some time..._ **

You were laying down, trying to get some sleep, but it hadn't been possible for the past couple of days. The news of his death still echoed in your head.

Then the lights suddenly came on and there he was standing in the middle of your room.

You got up and eyed him with suspicion, "You're supposed to be dead."

"Yes I know. I want you to make me really dead."

"So you don't wind up back in the empty?"

You knew what he wanted, but he had to ask you in order for it to work. His face contorted into sadness and regret as he looked you straight in the eye, "May I have consummation?"

You looked at him in amazement, "Really, you actually want to give yourself over to me, willingly? Has the temptation become too strong to ignore?" As much as you loved him, you almost wanted to deny him, he was actively going against everything that he stood for.

"There is nothing on this earth that I love more than you. Make me what you are and you can have me."

You nodded towards a chair, "Have a seat then, I'll try to make this quick, this will be very painful for you."

He came up to you, he took off his trench coat, his suit jacket, took off his tie, pulled out his shirt from his pants, and unbuttoned it all the way down so it hung open and loose.

He pulled up a chair and sat down in front of you. He looked up at you with his beautiful blue eyes, "Please.... I don't want to return to the empty... I will accept your taint, no matter how painful it will be." He sounded desperate, he was practically pleading with you.

You licked your lips at the thought of tasting his angelic blood, "Did dying change your mind my dear angel?"

"Yes, it did."

"What about the Winchesters?"

"This is my choice, not theirs."

"You do understand what you're asking me to do right, binding yourself to me is permanent, it can't be reversed. After this I will _own_ you Castiel. You won't belong to anyone else, not to Sam or Dean, not to the angels, not to the demons or anything else that might want to lay claim to you." You positioned yourself above him to do the deed and whispered in his ear, "you will be _mine,_ understood?"

He nodded in response and tilted his head to one side, "Please." You kissed the side of his neck, "hold still," your fangs pierced the flesh of his vessel and he cried out in pain. It only took a few seconds, and taking in his blood was the most euphoric feeling you've ever experienced.

_**...it was done, there was now an unholy union between you and your angel...** _

He leaned forward and you embraced each other, with is head on your chest. You held each other as the taint painfully worked it's way though his system. He twitched and grunted in agony for what seemed like an eternity. You glanced over at the clock and after about five minutes he finally became still.

You felt absolutely terrible for hurting him, for causing him pain, you ran your fingers through his hair and he rubbed your back in response. This is what he wanted though, and you were more that willing to give it to him, who were you to deny your angel?

You could feel that the taint had destroyed and replaced part of his angelic essence. He felt pretty much like the way he was before, but now he gave off a slight aura of malice, it was faint, but you could feel it.

_**...he was now yours, without question. Now to wait and see how this was going to turn out.** _


End file.
